


A little suprise

by Canadian_31



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, College, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, charlie is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: As the final coming, Alex get a little suprise from his perfect boyfriend.My college prompt for Chalex week!
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851256
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	A little suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again Holy3Cake for all the support you are the best. This is fluffy and I assume :) hope you will bare with me.

Charlie St-George made his way through the hall of Berkley University, he wanted to surprise Alex. He knew that the older boy was getting use to the University life. But, Charlie also knew that Alex was stressed by his final exams this week and the preparation for his Christmas break. He was also very aware that Alex was still scared about his mind playing game with him. The senior boy had decided to come distract his boyfriend at least for tonight and tomorrow and he wanted to help him study. 

He looked at his phone, 3h45, Charlie was perfectly in time to surprise him before his last class finish. He had texted Alex’s roommate, Corey, and asked him if they could at least have the evening alone. The other man made Charlie's day when he told him that he was lucky. He was going home for that weekend, only coming back on the Sunday afternoon. Charlie remembered the blush he had to hide in the locker room of Liberty High. When Corey texted him about being safe and making sure to clean the room, to not have sex on his bed and make sure that it will not smell like full orgasm when he gets back. 

Charlie made his way in his boyfriend’s room, with two large bags and entered with a smile. He had all the time he needed to prepare his surprise. Alex was looking at the clock in his classroom, the little 4h15 mocking him. He pinched the bridge of his nose; he was tired, and his neck hurt. He just wanted to go lie down on his bed and probably skip dinner. He was feeling exhaushted and he still had three exams to study for the next week and two projects to put the finals touch. He knew that he was on time and that he shouldn’t stress that much about it, but his mind was not giving him any breaks. Plus, he missed Charlie like crazy. The last time he saw him was three and half week ago. He was getting lonly and the facetime and texts weren't enough. Alex wanted Charlie to hold him, squeeze his hands and help his brain stop spinning so much. But he knew that his boyfriend was busy before the break and they commonly agreed to see each other only at the beginning of Alex’s winter break. He was so lost in his head that he never saw the last fifteen minutes pass and the course was finally over. 

"Alex, do you want to eat with us?" Felicity, one of Alex close classmate asked him when the course was finally done.  
"Thanks for the offer, but not today, I have a headache and I want to call Charlie." Alex answered taking his stuff to make his way to his room. 

He let a small sigh of relief when he made it to his door and since he knew that Corey was out, he could maybe sleep and have a hot facetime with Charlie. He unlocked the door and when he entered, the scene in front of him made him breathless. Charlie was standing in the middle of the room who was softly lighted by props candles and a few real ones that were diffusing a calming perfume of cinnamon. On his desk there was a two glass of wine, two plates and delicious sandwiches with salad on the side. Charlie looked so handsome and that damned smile that made Alex go week in the knees all the time. A smile made his way to his lips as he made his way to his boyfriend to hug him tightly. 

"What you are doing here, what’s all this?." Alex said in the hallows of Charlie neck.  
"I wanted to surprise you and I miss you" Charlie said smiling. 

Their eyes meet and they lean for a kiss, the feeling of the other boy made them both shiver. After almost a month of only texting and Facetime, the taste of each other was almost too much. Charlie wrapped his arms around Alex’s back as he felt Alex hands around his neck and at the base of his hair. They wanted by this kiss to share all the love and all the passion they had for each other. They also wanted to make up for all the time they passed away from each other. Their hands moving and touching all they could, like they wanted to make sure that the other half was really there. They sart felt desire burn in their bodies and that eventually made them break apart. 

"I think if we don't stop, I will have made dinner for nothing." Charlie said breathless.  
“Yeah... but thank you this is a very nice surprise. I'm very happy to see you Charles" Alex said as they sat together on his bed with their plates and drink.  
"I'm happy to see you too, and when I figured that I could come and have a moment with you this weekend, I jumped on it. When Corey told me that I was lucky that he was going home, I said it's was meant to be." The younger man said.  
"But you have finals coming up too, you can't just throw that away." Alex said  
"I know and I'm perfectly on schedule. My finals only start in two week and I have most of my studies done." He said patting Alex’s hand sweetly.  
"My boyfriend the A+ student." The older boy said as he started eating "and god! You are not just a good baker, I miss your food so much. This is delicious Charlie".  
"Thank you, glad you like it, I know that you are stressed, and I wanted you to relax at least tonight. I will be there to help you a little tomorrow before I get back to Evergreen. I wish I could stay until Sunday, but I have a practice on Sunday. That is our punition for the game we lost last time" Charlie said with a soft smile.  
"Well I take all the time you can give me, and that was surprising" Alex said with a grin.  
"Surprising good or surprising bad?" Charlie played along. 

The only answered he got was another passionate kiss that wasn't interrupted by someone, cough Tony cough. Charlie let himself get lost in the kiss. After a few other kiss, they borke appart. They finished eating and Charlie put everything away. 

"What’s your next part in your plan?" Alex said knowing his gorgeous and romantic boyfriend Charlie must have all night prepared.  
"You know me well.” Charlie said winking at him. "Sit on your bed and close your eyes, please for me" Charlie asked with his golden-retriever look that made Alex do what he wanted without arguing. 

Alex sat on his bed facing the end of the bed, he felt Charlie coming behind him. Then he felt Charlie’s large and warm hands on his neck at the same time that he felt the heat of his boyfriend breath on his cheek and his neck . Alll of this amazing moment mad shivers runs in all his body. Then a slow and warm relaxing music started from his computer. With the glow of the candles and Charlie's body heat Alex felt like in heaven. 

"Relax and let me do all the work, I love you Alex" Charlie said quietly starting to rub and massage his boyfriend’s neck.  
"This is so amazing Charlie, love you to" Alex said in a soft moan. 

Then he let himself feel the hands of his boyfriend, Charlie was rubbing his neck, his shoulder, his higher back, pressing in all the knots he had accumulated since the beginning of the semester. He could not hold back the moans that were coming in his chest. Charlie was smiling in the back so happy to see Alex relax and completely lost himself to his touch. Then slowly Charlie made his hand go lower on Alex’s back. Slowly he removed the shirt that was covering the body he loved so much. Alex titled his head back at the feeling of Charlie's hand on his stomach and his peck and going back in his shoulder. Charlie started to kiss his neck at the same time that his hands were playing with his lower back. Alex was feeling so good and he felt the arousal getting too much. So he turned around and made Charlie fall on his back on his bed. They started to kiss passionately. Everything but them had vanished and Alex’s brain, body and heart was only focused on his boyfriend. They made love twice, since the first one didn't last very long making them both laugh. A long moment later, they were lying together on Alex’s small bed in pyjamas with a movie that Charlie had chosen on his laptop. Then Alex smiled when he saw "it's a wonderful life" starting. 

"Do you have cookies to go with that movie?" Alex said with a smile.  
"I do, if you want one and just one" Charlie said laughing when he pulled out a bag with his special cookies.  
"Thank you they are so good, Mister Cannabissuer, and thank you for everything you did for me tonight" Alex said cuddling his boyfriend as he ate his cookie with a big smile.  
"You are more than welcome, and it was the great for me too." Charlie answered hugging his boyfriend tighter. 

Then with the high feeling of the cookie with the effect of Charlie’s strong arms, Alex fell asleep like a brick. Charlie smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s head as he slowly let morphus bring him to the dream world too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little sweet and fluffy moment. After seeing Charlie doing is Promposal, I think it’s something he could do. And I’m a fluff addict so assume ;) Please leave a kudos or a comment they mean the world. Thank you so much all for reading!


End file.
